Key to your soul
by melli.x3
Summary: ONESHOT / Adam likes Eve and tries to get to know her better but she doesn't open up. What is she hiding?


It was Monday night. Another successful episode of Raw just went off the air and a confident Adam Copeland walked through the corridors after winning a match against no other than the fans favorite John Cena.

Smiling he made his way to his locker room and a few superstars and divas congratulated him on his victory.

But the diva he wished to see wasn't there.

The Rated R Superstar quickly took a shower and changed because he wanted to catch _her_ before she left the arena.

Adam grabbed his stuff and left the locker room just to run to the women's locker room and watch if Eve Torres was still there. When he knocked on the door Alicia Fox opened it.

"Hey Adam. What brings you here?"

"Umm.. I wanted to know if... if Eve's in there."

"Eve? She left 3 minutes ago."

" Oh, Alicia. I gotta go. Bye." The former WWE and World Heavyweight Champion immediately

went to the parking lot hoping to meet the Latina there. Lucky him she was still busy with putting her bags into her car.

He smiled to himself and walked up to her.

"Hey Eve, there you are. I was looking for you!"

The former Diva's Champion wasn't that surprised to see Adam. "Hey. Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to ask you if you want to go to a bar with me and.. you know.. drink something..."

"That's really sweet of you but.. I don't feel so well today. I just want to go to bed" , she obviously lied but it wasn't the first time. Adam got used to it, to be rejected by the Latina. Adam tried to ask her out several times before but she always blocked and searched for excuses why she couldn't go out with him. The Canadian sighed and was disappointed.

"Okay. Maybe next time. Good night." , he forced a smile and walked back into the arena.

Eve looked at him once again, got into her car and drove off.

Adam expected this answer but he was still upset because he didn't understand why the WWE Diva rejected him.

He knew that she was pretty shy and didn't have that many friends in the company. She always kept distance to the other wrestlers. The WWE superstars and divas didn't care about Eve and talked about her behind her back because

in their opinion she was _different._ But Adam was somehow facinated by the Brunette. Eve and Adam sometimes texted each other and exchanged their thoughts. He could "talk" to her about things he couldn't with other people. When they texted Eve was totally different. It seemed to Adam as if she revealed her soul when they communicated this way. But in _real life_ she didn't let him get to her. She barely talked to Adam who was trying hard to get to know her better.

When the Rated R Superstar was lying in his bed that night he decided to tell Eve how he felt about her and ask her why she always rejected him.

One week later Raw took place in New York. Adam was really nervous that day - not only because of the show but mostly because of what would happen after it. During his match his nervousness didn't show up, he was all professional and was relieved when the bell rang and the match was finally over. He lost but it didn't bother him. All the former World Champion wanted to do was finding Eve and talk to her.

He sent her a message which said that he needed to see her in his locker room after the show.

Eve didn't know if she should go. She was worried Adam would ask her why she acted weird around him and why she seemed to not like his proximity. The Brunette decided to meet him because she didn't want to hurt him again with a rejection.

She hesitated when she was standing in front of the door to his locker room but then knocked on it and walked in.

"Hi Adam." , she said closing the door.

"Eve. You came. I was actually - " , he said when the Latina interrupted him.

" Adam I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you " , she said. Her voice was filled with regret. She felt horrible for doing this to Adam. The reason she did that was that she liked him. She _really_ liked him but was afraid to show it.

"But why - why are you always blocking when I try to talk to you?"

She couldn't look into his eyes right now. The WWE Diva didn't know how to answer.

"I - I am complicated. I don't know what's going on with me. I don't really have friends. I don't go to parties. I have no self-confidence and my life is a hell." She now felt the tears forming in her eyes. Her life wasn't easy at all. She had nobody to trust and was always alone.

"It is not easy to deal with all the stress and all the ups and downs all alone. It's hard for me to open up to somebody."

A tear was now falling down her cheek causing Adam to stand up and walk up to her.

" I had no idea you were lonely. You should have told me. I care for you Eve " , he said to her and wiped off her tear.

The Latina looked up to meet his beautiful green eyes. The tension between them was intense and lead Adam to move his face closer to the Brunette's. Eve could now feel his warm breath on her face and was about to indulge herself to him but then she realized what she was about to do and took a few steps back. She wanted to avoid Adam's gaze. The Diva search winner was still unsure if to trust the Canadian and her _heart_.

Adam didn't want to let her reject him again so he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Don't be scared. You won't be lonely anymore. Trust me Eve. I would never hurt you."

He placed his right hand on her cheek causing her to blush.

"Please don't" , she responded, now whispering.

The Canadian leant in slowly and pressed his lips against hers.

Eve Torres' heart stopped the second she felt their lips connecting. His lips were soft and she wished Adam would

never let her go. The former Diva's champion wrapped her arms around his neck showing the WWE Superstar that she was ready to take this step.

After a few seconds Adam pulled away and smiled at her.

_No, he would never hurt the woman he fell madly in love with._


End file.
